DONDE EL REFLEJO DE LA LUNA ES NEGRO
by rainbowsmoker.ella
Summary: Fanfic Allena (Allen x Lenalee) situado temporalmente después del capítulo 205 del tomo 22 del manga. Este fanfic está enfocado en la extraña unión que desde mi punto de vista poseen Allen y Lenalee, esta unión que los hace ver al otro en sus sueños como si se tratara de telepatía.
1. Capítulo I: El Sueño

**Hola, es mi primer fanfic así que por favor sean amables conmigo, -man le pertenece a Hoshino-sensei. Este es un fanfic Allen x Lenalee, yo voy al día con el manga pero este se puede ubicar en cualquier acontecimiento después de la noche 205 (ya sabes cuándo Allen se va de la orden). Disfrútenlo y amaría que dejaran sus comentarios y críticas.**

 **DONDE EL REFLEJO DE LA LUNA ES NEGRO.**

¿Dónde estoy?... ¿por qué está todo tan oscuro?... No puedo escuchar nada –dentro de su mente la joven se repetía preguntas tras preguntas sin saber que había ocurrido- ¿Acaso no estaba en mi habitación dormida? …si, eso es, debe ser solo un sueño, tengo…tengo que abrir los ojos, vamos, despierta, ¡DESPIERTA!

En un movimiento brusco y desesperado por despertar la chica abrió sus ojos para encontrarse sumida en las aguas de un tenebroso lago desde el cuál podía vislumbrar la luz de la luna plateada iluminando débilmente el lugar.

¡No puedo respirar! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí! –Pensaba mientras pataleaba para lograr llegar a la superficie en busca de aire, aunque esta parecía tan lejos que apenas si le era visible ver los rayos de luz que destellaba la luna- ¡AH! –soltó un leve suspiro al sacar la cabeza del agua y tomar una gran bocanada de aire- ¿Qué lugar es este?- se preguntó mientras salía del lago observando todo a su alrededor-

Era un lugar sombrío y frío, árboles muertos y sin hojas, un cielo nocturno iluminado nada más por una media luna plateada y en el lago sus aguas oscuras solo reflejaban a una luna negra.

¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?... Hace mucho frío - dijo la china mientras caminaba descalza en busca de alguien o algo que diera señales de vida tratando de soportar el frío del lugar tomando en cuenta que solo llevaba un vestido negro corto y descotado- ¿Hola?... es raro, siento como si tuviera que buscar algo… o … alguien- llevó sus mano hacia su corazón para sentir sus aceleradas palpitaciones-

Su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba a medida que se acercaba hacia lo que parecía ser un gran trono de piedra al fondo

¿H…hola? -gritó nuevamente con la esperanza de que alguien respondiera, pero el silencio era lo único que reinaba- No hay nadie, será mejor que encuentre la manera de despertar de esta pesadilla

Dio media vuelta para dirigirse al lago para tratar de descubrir alguna manera de regresar a su habitación en la orden, pero de forma inesperada justo cuando dio un paso para alejarse de aquel trono una voz resonó en sus oídos, era la voz de alguien que ella conocía, sin duda era esta persona.

¡Lenalee!? –dijo débilmente con una voz somnolienta como si estuviera cansado de luchar

¡¿A..Allen-kun?! -Lenalee no pudo contenerse, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y en el instante que lo escuchó pronunciar su nombre esta se giró y corrió en dirección al trono-¡Allen-kun!-Si, era el, lo había encontrado aunque en este lugar tan inusual, pero había encontrado a su amigo, su corazón se aceleraba y el frío del lugar parecía no existir, simplemente no podía creerlo

¡Allen-kun! – Repetía con lágrimas en los ojos su amiga que lo miraba mientras trataba de desencadenarlo de aquella gran silla de piedra-

Le..na..lee vete, ¿Por qué estás en este lugar?- cuestionaba el peliblanco con una voz muy baja y con su cabeza cabizbaja- tu…tú no tienes que estar aquí, regresa a la orden, yo estaré bien- poniendo una falsa sonrisa al final de esta frase para intentar persuadir a su amiga-

¡CÁLLATE! –le gritó esta, mientras terminaba de tirar las cadenas al piso-tu… tu, no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que me he preocupado por ti, ¡no tienes ni idea de lo asustada que he estado por ti todo este tiempo!, no sabes lo mucho que he llorado por ver como las personas que amo se van de mi lado… por ver como tú te ibas de mi lado, sin poder decirte algo, sin poder decirte si quiera una palabra- dijo mientras temblaba hasta caer a los pies del trono en el que se encontraba Allen y sin poder evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas- A…Allen-kun –alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los plateados ojos del inglés que la miraba con desconcierto- Yo… en ese momento, cuando te fuiste de la orden no pude decírtelo porque mis sentimientos no estaban claros pero ahora me doy cuenta - hizo una pausa para tomar un gran respiro como si lo que fuera a decir requiera de una gran valentía- y…yo … ¡Te amo!…por eso, por favor déjame estar a tu lado, no me apartes de ti, somos amigos, déjame pelear contigo.

Terminando de hacer su confesión Lenalee bajó su cabeza y llevó sus manos hasta su pecho para tratarse de controlar un poco pero sus manos no dejaban de temblar, no podía controlar su cuerpo, el rubor cubría todo su rostro y las lágrimas no paraban de salir una tras otra, parecía que estuviese a punto de desplomarse cuando sintió como un par de heladas manos tocaban las suyas suavemente.

Lenalee- la llamó Allen quién había abandonado el trono para arrodillarse frente a la temblorosa chica- no quiero que te hagan daño, no me lo permitiría, menos aún si es "el 14to" sería imperdonable para mí porque yo también…te amo- terminando de decir estas palabras Allen lentamente apartó sus manos de las de ella mientras trataba de ponerse en pie, pero fue detenido por una temblorosa Lenalee.

No…no me dejes, por favor Allen-kun –sus suaves y pequeñas manos tan cálidas como para disipar el frío del lugar tenían agarradas el brazo del joven albino sin intención alguna de quererlo soltar, aferrándose a la idea de permanecer con él por más tiempo, dulcemente la oji lila llevó la mano del británico hasta su pecho, justo donde se encontraba su corazón, con un gran silencio de por medio solo las miradas de ambos viéndose el uno al otro- ¿Puedes sentirlo?... Allen-kun cuando tú estás cerca de mí, mi corazón se acelera, mi respiración se agita y el frío se vuelve solo una ilusión, tomo se vuelve cálido para mí, me siento más feliz a tu lado.

Allen que había permanecido en total silencio escuchando las suaves palabras de Lenalee comenzaba a notar su propio rubor hacerse presente en todo su rostro, había tratado de estar lo más serio posible ante la situación, pero en cuanto Lenalee había expresado tal cariño hacia el su seriedad había pasado a segundo plano dando cabida a un sentimiento muy fuerte hacia la china. No lo pudo soportar más y se abalanzó hacia esta para abrazarla fuertemente mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Estaban tan juntos que Allen podía percibir el exquisito aroma del cabello de Lenalee, escuchar sus acelerados latidos, percibir su calor y sentir con sus manos su delicado y frágil cuerpo.

Lenalee correspondió al abrazo y dulcemente le susurró al oído al albino "Allen-kun a mí no me importaría morir a manos de alguien que amo" depositando un suave beso en su mejila.

Se quedaron así por un largo tiempo, abrazados, Lenalee apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Allen y entrelazaba sus manos en la espalda de este mientras que el un poco inclinado la abrazaba de la cintura, parecía como si ninguno de los dos estuviera dispuesto a separarse, querían sentir el calor del otro y sumirse en ese momento, hacerlo eterno, estando solo ellos dos demostrando lo mucho que se querían por medio de es abrazo que parecía interminable.

Poco a poco Lenalee fue separando su rostro para encontrarse con el de Allen que aún tenía una lágrima en su ojo- Allen-kun, no deberías llorar, se supone que yo soy la llorona aquí -dijo Lenalee con una gran sonrisa de cariño mientras llevaba su mano hacia la cara de Allen para limpiar esta única lágrima y quedándose acariciándole su blanco cabello, su mano fue detenida por la de Allen quien la acarició suavemente.

No se daban cuenta del tiempo o del frío, no tenían en cuenta nada en absoluto, no percibieron como poco a poco sus rostros iban acercándose cada vez más, acortando la distancia que existía entre el uno y el otro hasta terminar sus labios a tan solo dos milímetros de distancia. Se podía escuchar sus respiraciones y podían sentir sus fríos alientos salir de la boca del otro.

Te amo Allen-kun-dijo Lenalee por última vez antes de ser interrumpida por un par de labios fríos que poco a poco iban tomando más y más temperatura con el tierno beso. Al inicio solo fue un pequeño contacto de labios, pero a medida que aumentaba la confianza entre ambos este aumentaba cada vez más de intensidad, pasando de ser algo inocente y tímido a un lujurioso beso donde sus bocas eran exploradas por el otro. Ese encantador sabor a fresas proveniente de los labios de la china, era tan exquisito que se volvía adictivo, beso tras beso, tomando un poco de distancia nada más para recuperar el aliento, tan intensos y apasionados que sus labios comenzaban a doler, pero eso no importaba porque estaban sumidos en el momento que parecía no querer terminar, hasta que Allen finalmente soltó unas palabras – También te amo Lenalee, y por ello no estoy dispuesto a perderte- Lenalee sintió como unas manos la arrastraban hacia el lago del cuál había salido mientras Allen se quedaba quieto sin hacer nada para detenerla, observándola con pena desde lo lejos con una mirada triste.

Allen…kun –dijo Lenalee tristemente viendo como Allen nuevamente se quedaba solo en aquel espantoso lugar mientras las manos la regresaban hacia el lugar del que había salido hundiéndola nuevamente en las oscuras aguas para enviarla nuevamente hacia el mundo real.

¡ALLEN-KUN! –Gritó Lenaleee quién se acababa de despertar en su habitación- ¿Dónde estoy? …¿es mi habitación?, fue solo un sueño –se dijo mientras se tocaba los labios- ¡Auch! pero…mis labios…duelen, como si hubiera sido real- vio hacia la ventana dándose cuenta de que ya había amanecido, el sol entraba por su ventana y el lugar era el mismo de siempre, nada había cambiado- quizás solo fue un buen sueño – se dijo a si misma dibujándose una sonrisa de agrado en su rostro y resbalando una lágrima de felicidad y tristeza a la vez –…Allen-kun.


	2. Capítulo II: Partida

_**Capítulo II: Partida**_

Lenalee se acababa de despertar y se dirigía hacia el comedor para realizar su tarea diaria de recoger el café e ir a entregárselo a los miembros del departamento científico, caminaba por los pasillos de la orden mientras que su mente se encontraba en otro lugar, no podía evitar pensar en aquel sueño con Allen, se había sentido tan real que incluso sus labios aún le dolían por la fuerza de los besos, mientras lo recordaba no podía evitar que un rubor intenso cubriese sus mejillas.

Caminaba con su mirada totalmente perdida y sus oídos ni si quiera escuchaban las palabras de los demás, había llegado hasta el área científica y no se había dado cuenta de lo rojo que estaba su rostro sino hasta que Miranda llamó su atención.

-Lenalee-chan ¿te encuentras bien? Tus mejillas están algo rojas ¿no estarás enferma? –Dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre la frente de la joven para asegurarse de que su temperatura estuviera normal sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos-

-¡Ah Miranda-san! Buenos días, no te preocupes Miranda me siento muy bien- dijo la joven con una sonrisa amable-

-De todos modos deberías tomarte un descanso, tienes algo de fiebre, será mejor que visites a la enfermera, no queremos que Komui se preocupe de mas ¿o sí?... yo me encargaré de entregarle el café a todos- Dijo la mujer mientras tomaba el carrito del café que llevaba Lenalee-

-Muchas gracias Miranda, perdona que tenga que dejarte esto a ti

-No te preocupes Lenalee, no será tan difícil - dijo mientras colocaba agua hirviendo hasta rebosarse en una taza – ¡AY! –Gritó dejando caer la taza-

-¿Te encuentras bien Miranda?

-Ojojojo vamos Lenalee-chan esto no es nada, deja que yo me encargue, una vez en un trabajo metí mis manos en una olla de fideos hirviendo… ojojojojo- decía Miranda riéndose tratando de calmar a Lenalee mientras una gota salía detrás de su cabeza- Yo puedo con esto, tu ve a la enfermería-dijo recogiendo los pedazos de la taza que había dejado caer-

-Está bien –dijo Lenalee mientras la ayudaba- Muchas gracias.

-¡Ah! Por cierto Lenalee-chan, Marie me dijo que te avisara que Kanda ya regresó de su misión con ya sabes quién en búsqueda de ya sabes quién.

Al oír esto los ojos de Lenalee se abrieron enormemente, su respiración se agitó y sus palpitaciones se aceleraron, no pudo aguantar ni un segundo, comenzó a correr hacia la habitación de Kanda. Necesitaba oír algo sobre Allen, fueran buenas o malas noticias, lo que fuese, necesitaba saber que era de esa persona a la cual ella tanto había tomado aprecio.

Llegando a la habitación de este se dio cuenta de que alguien más se encontraba adentro, se mantuvo al margen de esto para tratar de pasar inadvertida y que no notaran su presencia escondiéndose tras la pared, no tardó mucho en salir Komui junto con algunos superiores hablando sobre Kanda y algunas de las reglas que había roto al haberse escapado de esa manera, sin duda estaba metido en muchos problemas.

*Toc toc* – Lenalee golpeó la puerta anunciándose en la habitación del espadachín.

-¡Oh! Lenalee- dijo Kanda secamente quien se encontraba con un evidente enojo dado al regaño por parte de sus superiores-

-Kan..da- dijo con voz entre cortada lanzándose para darle un pequeño y rápido abrazo a su compañero, a tientas de que este la alejara- Okairi Kanda

-Tsh…

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo te ha ido? Escuché muchas cosas mientras que tú no estabas, muchos rumores sobre lo que pudo ocurrir contigo y con Allen…pero…. Me niego a pensar que muchas de estas puedan ser verdad – decía Lenalee mientras se sentaba en el filo de la cama al lado de el-

-Lenalee….el moyashi…-comenzó diciendo Kanda con un tono desalentador mientras veía los ojos llorosos de su compañera, prosiguiendo a contarle absolutamente todo lo que había ocurrido en su misión haciendo que inevitablemente la china se conmoviera con cada palabra con respecto al peliblanco- No podemos evitarlo, el despertar del 14avo es inminente, no son solo los Noe, los akumas y la orden ahora el moyashi tiene encima a otro bicho bastardo y raro …tcsh quien hubiera pensado que ese idiota traería tantos problemas consigo- terminó diciendo fríamente-

Hubo un incómodo silencio en el cuarto mientras que Lenalee intentaba asimilar todo lo ocurrido y miraba hacia la nada con una expresión de shock mientras por su mente pasaba una y otra vez la escena de cuando Allen se fue de la orden.

-… deja de chillar y será mejor que te alistes –dijo Kanda cortando el silencio de la habitación-

\- A.. ¿Alistarme?

\- Tiedoll me ofreció el cargo de general y lo he aceptado

\- ¡K..Kanda felicidades! – dijo Lenalee con una sonrisa forzada, no era que no le agradece que su amigo ascendiera a tal cargo, si no que aún no podía superar todo lo dicho sobre el albino- demo… ¿a qué te refieres con que me aliste?

\- Tengo mi primera misión en mente, y los voy a necesitar a Marie y a ti, solo necesito la aprobación de tu tonto hermano – dijo con una sonrisa perturbadora de victoria en su rostro- Voy a traer de vuelta al moyashi aunque sea lo último que haga

\- Kanda – dijo Lenalee dejando escapar una lágrima de felicidad – ARIGATOU – gritó fuertemente mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo mientras Kanda trataba de zafarse del agarre-

-¡Oe Yamete! … ¡Lenalee es suficiente, suéltame, llorona! –Decía Kanda mientras la separaba a la fuerza-

-Perdona Kanda, es solo que me hace verdaderamente feliz el hecho de que tú de entre todos seas quien más quiera traer de vuelta a Allen-kun, eso demuestra lo mucho que lo has llegado a querer, aunque se traten muy toscamente la verdad es que su amistad se basa en las diferencias que constantemente son las causas de sus enfrentamientos – decía la china mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de felicidad que había derramado- Muchas gracias Kanda – dedicándole una gran sonrisa de verdadera felicidad-

-¡Tsch! –fue lo único que pudo decir mientras le buscaba de bar la espalda, el espadachín se mostraba ruborizado no solo por la belleza de la chica si no por sus palabras, era verdad, Allen Walker había pasado de ser el simple niñato con el que se peleaba a ser la persona por la cual el arriesgaba su libertad, era su amigo- deja de decir tonterías, ¿Qué no eres tú la que quiere ir a salvarlo más que nadie? … deberías de tener más cuidado con tus sentimientos, porque si logramos traer de vuelta al moyashi puede que sea Komui quién termine acabando con el antes que cualquier enemigo – dijo de manera burlona mientras se volteaba para encontrarse con el rostro de una sonrojada y apenada chica-

-Y…yo... b..¡BAKA DESU! ¡E-eso no es verdad! Y..yo no, es decir yo…-tartamudeaba la ojivioleta una y otra vez sin concretar ni media frase tomando su cara un rojo extremadamente encendido hasta que se quedó en silencio y con las mejillas aún rojas bajó la mirada- ¿S.. Se nota demasiado? - preguntó avergonzada-

Kanda quien se había estado agazajando con la escena que armaba su compañera por lo apenada que estaba de repente tomó una postura más seria, echándole su filosa mirada a los ojos a Lenalee -El moyashi, ese idiota necesita de personas como tú a su lado, necesita alguien que de verdad lo quiera y lo aprecie, sin embargo él busca de apartarse de ustedes porque cree que el 14avo les hará daño, él quiere pelear esta guerra solo… no lo abandonaremos- terminó diciendo Kanda mientras salía de la habitación dando un portazo… -

-No lo haremos – exclamó Lenalee aún sonrojada y tocando sus labios, recordando nuevamente el sueño-

 **-En la oficina de Komui-**

-Te vas de la orden sin decírselo a nadie, atacas al equipo cuervo, te llevas Jhonny contigo, te encuentras con Allen Walker y te niegas a decir cuál es su paradero ¿y quieres que te deje hacer una misión de la cual no quieres dar detalles con mi Lenalee solo porque ahora eres un general? ¿Es un chiste?– Decía un Komui muy cabreado con algunas señas en su frente que lo demostraban

\- Komui ya no es hora de que dejes ese encaprichamiento, necesito a tu hermana en la misión por sus botas, no estoy planeando algo enfermo.

-¡No!, mi Lenalee no irá a ninguna misión misteriosa contigo Kanda pulpo, no creas que he olvidado cuando bebiste tu inocencia de sus inocentes manitos, ¡definitivamente no! – negaba rotundamente Komui una y otra vez-

\- Teme Komui siscon, si se supone que es una exorcista debe de encargarse de ir a las misiones – gritaba Kanda confrontando a Komui agarrándolo del cuello de su camisa-

\- Pero no con un pulpo como tu, no, no y no, ella no irá-

-¿Cómo me llamaste, maldito siscon? – replicó Kanda a quien le salían llamas en los ojos a punto golpear a Komui-

-¡YAMETE KANDA! – dijo Marie quien se había encontrado viendo la escena todo este tiempo, pero fue inútil, Kanda ya había comenzado a repartir golpes mientras Komui decía más tonterías –

\- ¡Iré quieras o no! –gritó Lenalee quien acababa de entrar con sus manos empuñadas y con la mirada baja para evitar encontrarse con la de su hermano-

-¿Are?... ¿Lenalee? – Decía Komui separándose de Kanda para ir a abrazar a su hermana-

\- Ni-san, yo ya no soy más una niñita ya he crecido puedo cuidar de mí, iré a la misión lo quieras o no pero si lo consientes central no tomará medidas al respecto – exclamó Lenalee con una total seriedad-

-Lena… lee...- Komui quien había llegado a abrazar a su hermana sin que esta le correspondiera el abrazo al fin había comprendido de que se trataba todo esto- ¿es por él no es así?... vais a ir a por Allen-kun ¿no?

\- Hermano … S.. Si- Lenalee lentamente levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada comprensiva de su hermano – Ni-san onegai dame tu consentimiento para que central no tome medidas severas al respecto cuando vuelva-

\- Lenalee… ¿sabes lo peligroso que es esto? Central podría tomarte como una cómplice en todo esto, Kanda, tiene suerte de haber salido sin reprimendas graves tras haber hecho tantas cosas, prácticamente rompió todas las reglas pero nada más se salvó por haber ascendido a general, si Central se llega a enterar de que saliste en una misión para ayudar a Allen Walker, me temo que haría lo imposible por evitar que te hicieran daño… ¿Kanda cómo pudiste persuadirla para que participe de esto?

-Ni-san fui yo quien se lo pidió a Kanda, él solo está haciéndome un favor, hermano, ¿que acaso Allen no es también parte de nuestra familia? No podemos dejar que luche solo en esta guerra, hermano, lo prometo, regresaré sana y salva además, regresaré con mi familia entera – dijo dulcemente mientras correspondía al abrazo de su hermano con los ojos brillosos -

\- Lenalee la oscuridad que rodea a Allen es muy grande… jamás te dejaría ir tras alguien que solo créa caos por donde pisa

\- Pero ni-san… – exclamó Lenalee pero fue detenida con las palabras de su hermano-

-Pero…estoy seguro de que ustedes pueden sacarlo de esa oscuridad y traerlo devuelta con su familia…

\- Hermano –exclamó Lenalee mientras abrazaba aún más fuerte a Komui y una lágrima se le escapaba por su mejilla-

\- … después de todo, extraño mucho armar jaleo con mis komurines y tener a un Allen huyendo por toda la orden –Decía Komui acariciando la cabeza de Lenalee – Y MAS OS VALE QUE NO LE TOQUEIS NI UN PELO A MI HERMOSA LENALEE MALDITOS PULPOS, NI USTEDES NI NADIE ¿ME ESTÁIS ESCUCHANDO? – gritó dirigiéndose a Marie y Kanda-

- _Ni-san / Komui /Komui_ \- exclamaron Lenalee, Marie y Kanda ante las últimas palabras de Komui con una gota tras sus cabezas-

Así fue como la búsqueda definitiva para ayudar a Allen Walker inició, al fin la lucha definitiva que decidirá el destino de la humanidad se aproximaba.

Con Kanda como general y con los exorcistas Marie y Lenalee partió el equipo que se disponía a hacer que Allen Walker regresara sano y salvo a su hogar.

 _ **Por las cosas que nunca cambiarán**_

 _ **Y por el lugar al que algún día regresarán**_

… _**Juntos.**_


End file.
